Tyrfalas
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' Tyrfalas is generally garbed in long, flowing robes, dark or otherwise plain in color. His clothing is generally dirty for various reasons. It is not uncommon to see Tyrfalas' robes with skulls, bones, or other various trinkets attached to it. The most prominent piece of his attire is a massive, black leather bound book that hangs from a golden chain attached to his belt. On the front cover of this book are the words, "Opus Magnum." *'Other:' Tattoos cover Tyrfalas' body, all are deep purple in color and look to be some combination of Thalassian, Demonic, and other various, mystical tongues. =Personality= Tyrfalas can generally be considered a brooding individual. Not fond of company, save for the demonic persuasion, he is most often found wandering the wilderness of the world, advancing his dubious goals. His mastery of the Orcish language is utterly perfect, though it can at times be difficult to hear what he is saying, due to his exceptionally low tone in voice, and the rasping that is also associated with it. In recent months, his former nervous twitches have completely ceased. Instead, Tyrfalas seems to close his eyes frequently, occasionally raising his right hand as if pushing something aside unseen to others, almost as if he's shifting away some sort of fog. He has also taken to calling himself the "Void Mystic", but when questioned about it further, he explains very little. =History= Brought up in a fairly wealthy family, Tyrfalas Syrnodil was trained from an early age to manipulate the flows of magic to heal the wounded, the sick, and the dying. He excelled in his studies, taking pride in his ability to save life, which he had always held precious. His family was exceptionally supportive of his goals, his sister especially. His ambitions and passion for healing led him to the Alliance military during the Third War. His training allowed him to swiftly climb through the ranks of the Alliance Military structure until he received news that Arthas Menethil and a host of blood thirsty undead had breached the forests of his Homeland, Quel’Thalas. With as much haste as could be gathered, he rushed to his homeland, both bewildered by the fact that one of the Alliance’s most promising Paladins could turn against their allies to the North, and horrified that he could raise the dead from their graves. Upon reaching Quel’Thalas again, he found his homeland to be utterly ruined, a massive trench of death and slaughter dug straight through the heart of Silvermoon City. The sheer amount of death shocked the poor Priest to the core, but even more-so was finding his family’s home in what is presently referred to as the Ghostlands razed to the ground. No bodies were found, but his home and the forests he once called home were in utter ruin. The overwhelming burden of grief and despair soon took over the Elf, causing him to desire vengeance over healing. He searched through the wreckage of Quel’thalas to find the survivors of the destruction, now calling themselves Blood Elves in honor of their fallen comrades. Tyrfalas began associating himself with all manner of crazed magisters, and eventually found a way to drain the souls, and by that same token knowledge, of his enemies. With this newfound power and an utter dedication to vengeance against any who had ever caused harm against the Elves, he set off to seek out and drain the souls of as many powerful warlocks as he could, gaining their power and knowledge in return. As his power grew, so did his malice and thirst for vengeance. It was during this time that he began composing the Opus Magnum, a tome of horrendous knowledge, intended to be the end all, be all answer for Warlock power. He works on this tome to this very day…